


Friendly Neck Kissing

by Michael91



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I think it's a make out, Pulled in one evening, but it doesn't justify me, first fic, make out, no more brain power to write tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael91/pseuds/Michael91
Summary: Marinette has her problems, one in particular and she can't find any solution, good thing there's a cat that may have an idea.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Friendly Neck Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> SIGH! Okay so to keep it short, first fic, I'll come back here in 10h or so to change the layout of paragraphs and fix some mistakes, no beta, no responsibility taken xD Give me all critique you have, what to change, what to improve, how to make it work. It could still be a little better before publication but it's 0218 and I wanted to post it before sleep. Enjoy :D Also, it was a prompt on a dc, in the conv I said Friendly Neck Sucking! and here we are...

“I’m so horny it huuuurts!” Marinette whined eating her fifth crossoint. Meet ups on her balcony became regular almost half a year ago and since then, The Great and Mighty hero of Paris, Chat Noir, has been stopping by to say hi or eat leftovers from the bakery or just joke around and be the dork he was.

And sometimes, to hear out Marinette in her moods.

“And you want me to undress and help you with that?” Black clad superhero raised his brow before shoving the éclair into his mouth. The comment made Marinette’s cheeks dust adorable pink color, she probably imagined her great friend actually pulling his zipper _all the way down_. Not that she hasn’t seen him shirtless. She had to stich him a few times and saw him more than once at the beach, but of course, she couldn’t know it was _him_. But she never got to see him all, not only shirtless but also suitless, so it was natural to blush a little and he always adored when she got all flustered or embarrassed, her expressions could make the most shitty day, way brighter.

“Of course not, I mean- no, no, not like that, we haven’t even dated” – yet, she didn’t add – “but the sexual tension I got on this photoshoot is killing me! My former crush was there, in a loose shirt and sexy shorts and maybe I gave up and moved on but he’s still very attractive and ugh.” Marinette put her head in hands resting them on the knees, took a breath and continued. “I’ve never even dated properly, okay, I was with Luka, we were on a few dates, we kissed on cheeks but it was three years ago. I don’t have time for dates anyway but I hear Alya talking about her more and more bold make outs with Nino, Kagami tells me how Chloe got into her pants lately and how they really care about each other and how it only made it more amazing, heck, even Marc and Nathaniel were so done with Alix thirdwheeling on their dates they actually asked her on one and now they are trying relationship together. And I come back from school, work all day in a bakery, on the commissions and take as much sleep as I can get.” She sighed, got up from her chair and moved to the railing, cool breeze stroking her loose hair.

All this talk, Chat was cautiously watching her face, small sad expression, eyes starring in the distance. Head rocking up and down only a little but enough to be seen by his keen eyesight. It wasn’t just a complaining, it looked like she was missing something very important, yet, not completely necessary.

They grew really close for the past six months. All movie/video game nights, late night talks about life, dorking around her room, _punning._ She loved punning even though she would never tell him that, he still knew it. Plagg was teasing him a lot about it. _“This girl likes your puns, kid, it’s like one in a million impossible chance, think about asking her out or someone else will”_ Plagg was ridiculous, they were just friends, they were always just friends, but now they were best friends, that’s all. That’s all but that’s more than enough for Adrien to do whatever he can to make Marinette happy, he loves making his friends happy. So if Marinette feels lonely or romantically/sexually neglected, he can do a few things to help her, with a reasonable boundaries but still.

Chat took another pastry and moved to the spot next to her. Leaning on one arm against the railing, he looked at her eyes still starring blank in the distance.

Marinette continued. “It’s not like I would date anyone anyway, even if I had time, there’s no one I would want to go to the restaurant with. I get plenty of ice cream with you.” She smiled at that. “And meeting new people only to spend precious time with them to get into relationship to maybe get them to suck my neck after a month or three, it’s not worth. And before you tell me I can get them to do it after second date, I’m not that type of girl, I’m a helpless romantic just like you.” Marinette made dramatic faint motion with one hand, after an eye contact with Chat and a burst of giggles from him, she returned to leaning against the railing. “I believe in friends-to-lovers but I don’t have any friends interested in me and I don’t want to kiss with some random I just met but I don’t have time to meet people aaand the whole circle repeats”

Chat moved even closer to her brushing his side to her and making her look at his uncertain smile. Just when she was about to start apologise for her ramble and complaining, he spoke soflty, in serious tone but still playfully.

“So you want to release the tension? Let all thoughts go and feel …wanted? Am I right?” Marinette nodded and watched his smile grow. “Well, Purrrincess, you used to have crush on me, and I maaay used to have a little one on you too” She can’t know Adrien had one, not Chat, but let’s leave it here. “You are my best friend and what knight would I be if I left you in such a distress.”

Ravenhead girl narrowed her eyes but before she could accuse him of implying something, he continued. “I know kissing may be very intimate for some people, it actually is for me too. …but I think I may have the perfect solution to your problem.”

Only Chat could make a mischief grin and genuine smile at the same time, it was a little of both but not any of them fully. Marinette was confused but decided to find out what the cat themed superhero was thinking about.

“And what that solution would be?” She raised her eyebrow, her mind crumbling in the darkest, most sinful thoughts she’s ever had. He was telling her he had a non-kissing solution for her _closeness_ problem? If he offers her friends with benefits, she’s going to slap him on this sharp jaw of his, partly because of stupid idea, partly because of making her mind visualizing him stripping and about to- _HOLD, we’re not going there._

Before her _stupid_ brain could go even farther, he answered her hanging question.

“Friendly Neck Kissing”

“Friendly Neck Kissing” Marinette said again with questioning voice like she couldn’t believe what he’s just said. Friendly neck kissing, what was this cat talking about, normal kissing is intimate but make outing isn’t? If he thinks she’ll let him put his soft lips on her bare neck smoothed by the light breeze while she would be sitting in his lap, holding him in a hug and digging her nails into his suit because of sensation that would flow through her when his wet tongue start to riding on her sensitive pulse point and his teeth nibble- _HOLD!!! WE ARE NOT GOING THERE!_

It was ridiculous idea, it was the most ridiculous idea she has heard from him in the past month, it was even more absurd than his plan on launching him straight to the akuma with her yoyo like a slingshot.

“Okay”

Then why did she agree to it?

“Really?” Chat raised his eye brow.

_No, of course not_. “Yeah, what, are you chickening out, kitty cat?” _Stop teasing him, he’s not gonna chicken out, he’ll do everything, just to not be taken as a coward, stop tempting him!_ Chat’s embarrassed expression has been replaced with an ear to ear grin. The moonlight illuminated from behind him, lighting up his messy, golden hair as he leaned forward so his lips were almost touching her ear. Marinette swallowed hard and the boy whispered, his warm breath caressed the sensitive earlobe sending shivers down her spine. “You wouldn’t want me backing out now, would you? Princess is _starving_ to be taken care of, this knight has to do his best?” Chat took a step back and reached out his hand for her to take. “So, may I?”

Her mind stopped and she couldn’t make any reasonable thought, not to mention saying it out loud. Marinette took his hand and let him lead her to the hammock chair she had been occupying before they got up. Black leather hero sat down first and patted his legs as an invitation for her.

There was nothing weird in it, they cuddled countless times, Marinette had no problem with him laying head in her lap while she’s scratching behind his artificial (yet living) ear. Chat had no problem with her laying on him after a though day when they just wanted to rest in comfortable warm and embrace. Most of the time it was platonic. Sometimes, after an intense tickle fight, they found themselves in rather ambiguous position, blush spread then on both of their faces and they quickly untangled and continued whatever they were doing previously.

But now, she was in his lap, with her arms around his neck, and he was slowly leaning to _kiss her neck!_ It’s not something friends would do.

“Friendly neck kissing…” she murmured and he hummed as a positive response. She knows his way to her was slow for a reason, he saw her uncertainty, he wanted to make sure she would have time to back off in case she felt uncomfortable, though, there was nothing to back out of. It doesn’t mean anything, it’s his way to help her _release the tension_ , it won’t change anything in their friendship. They will still be friends, they will still be dorky, they will still tease each other, have fun together, be there for each other, nothing more than that. Just friends.

And then his lips touched her neck and her whole world was long forgotten, the sensation of the feeling was too much to handle. Marinette sucked her breath, the butterflies in her stomach along with this strange feel under it, was something completely different from everything she’s ever experienced. She was expecting a series of innocent pecks or a too-wet, sloppy suck, like you would suck the rest of the ice cream out of the cone. But no. It was none of those.

One of his hand was holding her on a small of her back when the other was peacefully resting on her thigh, adding to the overall contact area and causing her to melt under his touch. The first kiss he placed was gentle, light, just long enough. Chat started trailing kisses down her neck but there was something with them she couldn’t place. Almost like he really meant them, like It wasn’t just him _helping_ her.

When, after the third one, she didn’t back off or pushed him away or, actually, did anything at all, Chat separated his mouth from her neck and whispered in the peaceful Parisian night. “Princess” his warm breath teasing her uncovered skin, causing her to loose her senses “Relax” Noir boy started slowly drawing circles on her thigh and went back to leaving sweet, pleasant sensations on her bare flesh.

When he finally felt her stiffed body unwind, Chat added to the kisses a little sucking going lower and lower, trying out a soft bite at the crook of her neck. She made the cutest squeak he’s ever heard and he had to use all his willpower to not bite a little harder and see what other sounds the beautiful girl in his lap could make. Her grip around his neck tightened, Marinette closed her eyes and poked her head to the side giving him more space to explore. Halfway on the other side, he nibbled again, harder than previously, but this time, Chat used his tongue to lick the _mark_ , then deepened the kiss, the combination of the actions set Marinette on fire, she tried her best not to think about it, not to think how perfect it felt, how his lips on her skin were causing her to tremble, how he perfectly _belonged_ to the spot he was occupying. The moan she was holding since the soft mouth touched her neck first time finally found it’s outlet. The sound was so different from everything that has ever escaped her mouth. But it felt so right, so incredible to be able to let it out, to show him what he was doing to her. She wanted him to never stop, and what was scary to her, how she wanted him to go down. Mere thought of expanding his way to the collarbone, of him kissing lower and lower till he would reach her breasts-  
  


“Is that okay?” his low voice completely shattered her thoughts which was both blessing and curse. Chat said it quietly and with apprehension but also …desire? _Lust_ even. He was eager, he cared for her wellbeing, if he didn’t put too much pressure to the bite, but he wanted more, much, much more.

“Yes” girl’s voice barely hearable but he was so close he would hear it even without supersenses. “Please, m-more” Voice cracking, Marinette let her hands drown in the waves of blonde hair, pulling and petting, holding to it for dear life because she was sure she was going to explode any second now. From now on, she wasn’t holding back, every moan, squeak and whine that escaped her mouth came together in the symphony of feelings she experienced every time his lips placed a kiss on the bare skin, every time his tongue licked the mark of a oh-so-divine bite. It was more than she ever thought was possible to experience. It was _him_ kissing _her_.

Being kissed and feel this boy all over the uncovered skin of hers, it was amazing, Marinette lacked the words to describe it. But for Chat, it was even worse, or better, definitely better. To have such a wonderful and beautiful girl, here in his lap, and be able to kiss her, feel her, _touch her_ like no one ever has. It was only by the Miracle that Chat was still able to do anything at all and from Marinette’s reaction, he was doing everything to her.

Even though it wasn’t a part of the _deal_ , both his hands quickly found their way on her body, grinding, touching, travelling and _exploring_ as much as they could without going behind the impassable border of the clothes she was wearing. That was the moment Adrien realized how much he hated fabric, how much he would give for being here with her, without gloved hands, without her pijama, only skin to skin contact, it was so beautiful image that Adrien had to stifle it or the hem of her shirt would raise itself.

When every spot on her neck was already kissed three times, marked as his or sucked so long she had to pull his hair to move him to continue, Chat’s mouth travelled to the collarbone, one hand previously bending away the material. Then, the spark of common senses lightened up the deep darkness he was in, alone, dreaming of how this moment could live forever, the spark reminded him.

_“what knight would I be if I left you in such a distress.”_

_“Friendly Neck Kissing”_

_You’re just helping her unloaded the tension._

Oh. _Oh._

The most precious gems he’s ever seen, the bluebell eyes of her looked at him, not knowing what to do. She was completely relaxed in his arms, waiting for him to continue, to go lower, to feel more of him on her. But it was _only_ friendly neck kissing. She’s his friend. She probably got caught up in a momen., _She doesn’t have feelings for you._ She doesn’t really wants this.

But her eyes are still looking straight in his emerald ones, with unspoken plea, to go, to never stop again till they are as close as it’s possible.

Before anything can happen, Marinette says.

“Oh, you, don’t want to, I mean, of course you don’t want to, you were just helping me, with my problem, it’s not like you were about to go farther. I- thank you.” She said as she crawled out of his lap, he felt like he was freezing, without her near him, with him, on him, and without him on her, it was cold, too cold. “Uh, thank you, again, and, I-I’m sorry for all the trouble it, it-it was very helpful” Not at all because only now she got to know what sexual tension really means, Kwami help her, she can’t handle it!

Then Chat shook himself, got up and answered. “Yeah, I, it was no problem, really I, enjoyed… it.” Last words barely a whisper, then continued a little louder. “So, I, I should get going, if you ever need me again, to, you know, release the tension, I’m all yours. You can say I’m a sucker for you!” The most awkward laugh escaped him and Chat felt like he wanted to jump out of the balcony and never come back again so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself. Marinette never once broke the eye contact as, a little awkward but genuine, silent giggle came out of her. She always laughed at his puns, no matter how idiotic they were.

“Eem, thanks, I… I thi-ink we can, I mean, do it, again maybe? In some time. Friendly Neck Kisses.” Smile didn’t reach her ears but was still there trying to hide million different emotions crumbling in her head at that time.

“Yeah, of course, Friendly Neck Kisses…” Chat took a few steps back, still smiling and looking Marinette in the eyes, then turned around and leaped off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME HOW TO IMPROVE MY WRITING THANK YOU VERY MUCH 😘  
> If you're looking for a friendly community of writers, artists and cosplayers, join the discord [ Miraculous Fanworks ](https://discord.com/invite/mlfanworks!)  
> Bye :D


End file.
